Spiral: Hiyono's Confession!
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: Ayumu and Hiyono are stuck in the news room in the school together due to severe floods occuring outside--prohibited to leave. Hiyono sees this as her chance to confess to the blunt Ayumu. Will she succeed? Or...


Something short, stupid and simple I wrote one day…I just really wanted to write an AyumuxHiyono FF. ^-^

* * *

"Hm…looks like it'll be awhile until the rain stops." Sighed a bored Hiyono with hands resting under a propped chin that stood upon a table. Indolent eyes gazed out of a four paneled window that took occupation in the small news room in the school. Rain lashed against the window's glass with evoking taps that seemed innumerable in number.

"The sky is crying…" Hiyono began saying in a singsong voice of pulsation with a cheerful smile spreading across her face.

"What a strange song." Said a random voice in a lazy tone with absolutely no effort within the comment.

"Narumi-san!" Hissed the now angry Hiyono with fierce eyes as she sharply turned her back and looked at the fun killing Ayumu. Ayumu did not even look at the aggravated girl with one eye out of the cooking book he was loftily reading. He sat at the small table as he briefly laid down his book and sighed,

"So we really can't leave the school?"

"Nope!" Hiyono exclaimed as if enjoying the whole farce. "There are severe floods occurring outside right now from all of the rain. They say we must wait until it is clear and safe!"

"Oh." Ayumu only replied as he regained the action of scanning his brown eyes over the book. Hiyono looked at Ayumu with a faint gleam of hope within her gaze.

"All right! This is a chance given to me by the gods!" She said to herself determined by the exaggerated comparison.

"N-Narumi-san!" She called out in a stammer but still with a nervous smile. "U-Um…you know…I—"

"Why don't you continue looking up information on the Blade Children?" Ayumu interrupted her fumbling unfinished confession as if he had not even heard her voice.

"But I've been working on that all this time!" Hiyono scoffed in reproach. "All Narumi-san has been doing is _reading!" _

"Well I'm not good at looking up information. You're much better at it than me."

Stars appeared within Hiyono's eyes as she exclaimed,

"R-Really, Narumi-san?! Thank you!"

Ayumu remained mute as he casually flipped a page from his book, not realizing that the enamored Hiyono had taken his excusable remark as a compliment. Excusable in the aspect so that he would not have to help her. Hiyono tried one more time:

"S-So, Narumi-san…"

"Blade Children."

"Fine! Fine! _Fine!"_ Hiyono angrily stomped over to the laptop as she flipped down onto the chair. Her fingers hit the keys on the keyboard so loudly with irritated clacks.

"It's _always_ about those stupid Blade Children!" She yelled inside of herself. "But! I won't give up!"

Trying to start a conversation so that she could slip her dire confession of love for Ayumu within it, she asked,

"So…Narumi-san, what's your favorite thing to cook?"

"I'm not sure." Ayumu only responded lifelessly.

"T-Then you really like that cooking book? Is it good?"

"I guess."

"Are there a lot of good ideas in there?"

"Yeah."

"Madoka-neechan's so lucky! She gets to eat Narumi-san's _wonderful_ cooking everyday! Oh~! What I would give—"

"Crap!" Ayumu suddenly exclaimed with a jolt. "If I'm not home in time to cook dinner…Nee-san will…" A tremble shivered within his body of cold fear as Hiyono could only dully confer to herself,

"Narumi-san is that scared of Madoka-neechan?"

"Oh well. It can't be helpled." Ayumu sighed wearily as he placed the book back within his hands.

Hiyono was losing it—she must assuredly proclaim her long awaited confession to him!

"N-Narumi-san do you still like to play the piano?"

"I guess."

"Do you…like miso?"

"Yeah."

"What about takoyaki?"

"Yeah."

"Ikayaki?"

"Yeah."

"Ginger pork?"

"Yeah."

"Even…wasabi?"

"Yeah."

A clever idea planned within Hiyono's mind. She cautiously asked the simple-minded Ayumu…which she could tell that he was not clearly paying attention to what she was even asking him.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah." Ayumu uncaringly answered without realizing what he had said.

"Will you go out with me?" A small smile spread across Hiyono's pleased face of the accomplishment of her plan.

"Yeah."

Then, he stopped and checked himself. Her words had somehow became clear to him as he exclaimed flustered,

"W-Wait a second! Y-You—!"

"YAY! Narumi-san said he'll go out with me!!" Hiyono ejaculated in happy elation.

"W-Wait—!" Poor bewildered Ayumu protested.

"You'd turn down a girl after already having said 'yes'?" Hiyono's voice suddenly became frighteningly ominous as she glared at the confused Ayumu. Unsure of how to reply or even what to say at this _forced _proposal, he tiredly said,

"N-No."

"Then tomorrow we'll go to the arcade!"

"T-That's where you want to go?" Ayumu drooped his shoulders at his defeat.

"Yes. Thank you…" A small smile touched her lips. "Ayumu-san."

Ayumu jolted his head back up from his languished position as he blankly looked at the happy Hiyono. He only smiled himself exhausted by this whole mess.

And that, was how Yuizaki Hiyono confessed her love to Narumi Ayumu. Well…sort of.


End file.
